


A Relaxing Bath

by juggling_hearts



Series: How to please your fiancé [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Clark Kent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts
Summary: Clark was standing under the shower spray, biting his lip enticingly while fisting his own prominent cock, looking intently at Bruce.





	1. Chapter 1

Even after all the time they had been together, Bruce always managed to surprise Clark in the best ways possible. His fiancé might not have been the most vocal about his feelings, but he showed his love for Clark in everything he did. Like the way he changed all his shower products to unscented ones, as soon as he found out that it bothered Clark with his enhanced smelling sense or the way he installed and constantly updated state of the art security systems in and around the Kent farm, because he knew Clark worried about his mom living alone and any imminent attack on her because of him. So the reporter learned that sweet words were not always necessary for romance, not that it stopped him from telling his fiancé he loved him at every turn. 

In one of such thoughtful gestures from the billionaire, Clark found himself at the door to their bathroom illuminated by several candles, staring longingly at an invitingly warm full bathtub and a dozing naked Bruce in said bathtub. 

After having been involved in the rescue of at least 30 civilians around the globe and one large fire in an apartment complex, Superman was in dire need of a shower to get the smell of smoke and the ash from his body, before being able to join the other in the soothing water. 

As soon as Clark turned on the shower, he was able to perceive a change in Bruce’s heartbeat and breathing.

The billionaire had woken up at the sound of the water splashing against the shower tiles and dedicated himself to drink in the reporter’s sight before him.

Clark was covered in a fine sheen of ash, that did nothing to make him any less breathtaking. He was all pale soft looking skin over hard defined muscles. Narrow hips accentuating broad muscled shoulders that carried the weight of the world. His back, oh his back was a work of art as far as the billionaire was concerned. Shoulder blades that begged to be traced by Bruce’s tongue and long elegant lines showing off the insurmountable strength in his fiancé’s body, ending in a shapely bubble butt. The same he liked to kiss, bite and more often than not, to spank with enough force to see the flesh of the reporter’s butt jiggle.

Bruce had lost the count on the number of times he had sat in his office imagining having Clark bent over his wide desk, ass high in the air, back bent, muscles taut. He loved thinking of how the reporter would have to bite into his arm, trying to stay quiet, pupils blown wide with arousal, giving little whines and suppressed moans. And all the while, the billionaire would be massaging his financé’s firm globes, giving him a couple of hard spanks, then massaging them again to lessen the sting.

He could almost see the beautiful picture his fiancé’s red marked ass would make. He could almost feel the taste of Clark’s skin, feel the give with each carefully positioned bite and hear the other’s ever-increasing moans. Bruce would then part those beautifully sculpted cheeks and without preamble, attack the reporters puckered entrance. In his imagination, the billionaire would tease around his fiancé’s entrance until he relaxed, only then breaching the ring muscle, lapping, teasing and penetrating it until it started fluttering as beautifully as it always did when given special attention. He was a patient man and would take his time in order to only use his tongue to make Clark cum over his desk and he would love every second of it.

Most days the images in his mind, part fantasy, part experience, would be enough to have him cum all over his hand, so it was not surprising to him, that his cock had started reacting. He could see how it was beginning to harden under the water and almost unconsciously began to stroke it in a languid pace, paying extra attention to the head of his growing erection. 

Suddenly he heard a moan that was not just in his mind, but originated in the shower a few feet away. He discovered, that in his revery of everything he would do to Clark’s perfect ass, he had managed to forget about the man himself. Clark was standing under the shower spray, biting his lip enticingly while fisting his own prominent cock, looking intently at Bruce.

Clark had started to take care of all the grime that clung to his skin and was barely done shampooing his hair when he picked up on Bruce’s accelerating pulse. Luckily for him, the shower walls where all a transparent reinforced material the billionaire had custom ordered, having their more pleasurable moments in mind.  
He saw the other man’s eyes growing hazy, struggling to focus on anything in particular as his sculpted and scared chest began to rise and fall faster and faster.

Bruce was always beautiful to Clark, no matter the circumstance, but the moments when he lost himself to pleasure where his favourite by far. Bruce’s incredible muscles would coil tight, a fine sheen of sweat starting to cover his body, head slightly thrown back and his mouth slightly open. His moans almost growls, coming deep from within his chest.

The reporter also loved the moments when Bruce would lose control and use enough force to hurt a normal human being, even if he could never hurt him. Especially the times when he would be on all fours, his fiancé at his back, thrusting into him with wild abandon, a hand on his hip and another on his back, pressing his head into the mattress. He would alternate between slow hard thrusts and a fast pounding, but he would always grace Clark’s prostate, making him moan loud into the bed until he would cum, eyes rolling into his head form the intense pleasure. Clark’s muscles would milk an equally intense orgasm out of Bruce and afterward, he would be able to feel the other’s cum trickling slowly from his ass. 

His thoughts were bringing Clark to the edge of an orgasm. He was fisting his cock unforgivingly to the rhythm of Bruce’s and he could already feel the muscles in his stomach starting to coil in preparation for the big finale. 

Bruce could see the desire and desperation in the other’s eyes, he himself was not going to last much longer. Especially, when being able to watch his fiancé fucking into his own fist, supporting himself on the wall with his other hand.  
Clark’s body seemed otherworldly. Water droplets from the shower only made him want to follow each and every one of them on their journey along the reporter’s body. They made his muscles shine and made every contraction more notable.

What finally broke Clark’s control, was the hoarse “C-Clark” that passed the billionaires lips somewhere in-between a demand and a plea. He could see Bruce’s body arching elegantly at the pleasure, hips thrusting into air with his hand stroking his wide cock in a frenzy and spurting ropes of come all over his chest and stomach. 

The reporter felt the muscles in his lower stomach coiling tight and with an almost brutal pace, he stroked himself to completion. He painted the shower’s glass wall with his cum never taking his eyes off the sensual image that was Bruce Wayne in the midst of his orgasm.

He turned the shower off and sauntered towards his fiancé with an extra sway of is hips, having decided that the water in the tub was already beyond salvation and so they might as well indulge in some well deserved and athletic bathtub sex.  
By the seductive smirk on the billionaires face, he was on board and already getting into position for round two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darling, you have such a talented mouth. If you could see the way you look right now” Clark told him while he caressed Bruce's jaw around his distended lips, “Your lips are wrapped so wide around my cock, you look beautiful”

It would remain forever a mystery to Clark, how his own name could sound so sensual coming from his fiancé. How it could conjure up vivid and detailed daydreams that made his blood rush south of his anatomy. 

There were so many ways in which Bruce would utter those five letters. Sleepy and slightly grumpy in the morning, lovingly every time he came home, but the reporter’s favorite times were by far when his fiancé’s voice would turn rough and grave. Mostly he would moan Clark’s name as if it were a prayer, but there were also moments in which he would use his name as a command. Every letter perfectly enunciated and precisely timed. 

On those days, the reporter understood that Bruce particularly needed to feel in control and turned to him, because he knew Clark understood him like no other and therefore could give him what no other could. Complete control over him and complete trust in him. 

Clark saw those moments for what they were, meaning, days in which Bruce needed to feel comforted. Those were the days, were he could not save someone or where he remembered those lost to him and this expressed itself in a perceived loss of control over his life for the billionaire.

But today was not one of those days. Today was the kind of day in which Bruce’s voice sounded rough because he deep throated the reporter to his heart's content, barely moments ago.

After Clark joined his fiancé in his huge customized bathtub, the billionaire did not waste time getting his hands on Clark’s strong defined shoulders, pulling him into a wet and hungry kiss.

Tongues massaged against each other and Bruce didn’t care the kiss was messy and that whenever he came up for air, strings of saliva connected the two men together. He tilted Clark’s head in such a way that he could caress the roof of his mouth with his tongue so that it had the other moaning shamelessly. 

It was a bit intimidating but utterly delicious to find oneself at the other end of Bruce’s laser-like focus, especially when he looked wild with desire. His eyes were starting to become hazy, his hair in perfect disarray, his lips swollen from their kissing and his powerful chest moving to the rhythm of his labored breathing.

Since Bruce had Clark sit at the edge of the bathtub to have better access to his cock, the scene before him had an even more powerful effect on the reporter and he had never been so thankful for his Kryptonian stamina in his life. His erection was already coming back to life, even leaking precum.

The billionaire always enjoyed the way his fiancé’s body reacted so honestly to his ministrations. It was actually something that took him completely off guard when they started sleeping together. He expected Clark to be a shy and easily embarrassed creature, which at the beginning was confirmed by the amount of time he spent blushing every time Bruce would even hint at the extracurricular activities. 

Soon though, the more Clark trusted Bruce with every part of his being, not only his body but also his thought and dreams, Bruce started to understand his behavior better. Actually, his fiancé didn’t have any problem telling him what he didn’t like, more so, he never had a problem asking or even showing him what he liked. The mouth on that man managed to make Bruce blush sometimes. Clark definitely had some hidden talent for dirty talk. 

The reason behind his blushes at the beginning was simply due to the fact that he had never been with a man before the billionaire and couldn’t help but compare himself to other past more experienced partners Bruce might have had. This made him so self-conscious that he was always trying to say the right thing or be sexy at the beginning, in a manner that was not in his nature and ended up being awkward.  
It also didn’t help, that his natural libido was by any standard high and that the reporter couldn’t help but fantasize about the other more often than not. Oh, and those fantasies were so very lively, that he got sidetracked and hard most of the time.

Bruce had needed months to get that information out of Clark and though he laughed a bit at the beginning, he soon understood just how important he was to his fiancé and that given the right circumstances, there would be a lot of steamy athletic sex coming his way.

Looking at the huge erection before him, Bruce realized he had been a little lost in his own thoughts, particularly when Clark made a motion to move said delicious erection away from him. 

The billionaire held on to Clark’s hips with both hands and looking for silent permission made eye contact while he kissed the tip of the other’s cock lightly at first. 

The reporter’s eyes grew heavy-lidded while he focussed on being as still as possible instead of ramming his entire length into Bruce’s expert throat. 

The billionaire was done playing nice, he wanted to feel Clark’s heady taste on his tongue at that very moment. He didn’t waste any time, teasing the slit at the head of his cock, creating pressure with his tongue and then swirling it all around the big mushroom head before him. 

He massaged his fiancé’s heavy balls with one hand all the while taking the biggest cock he had had inside him further and further into his mouth. He bobbed his head lightly at first and then harder but slow and sensuous, creating obscene slurping sounds for both their benefits. 

He couldn’t help but moan at the salty taste of Clark’s steady trickle of pre-cum. Which in turn made the reporter inadvertently thrust his hips into Bruce’s mouth. If Bruce hadn’t as much experience sucking Clark off, he would have chocked and gagged, but as it was, he managed to relax and open up his throat, so that Clark’s cock slid almost to the back effortlessly. 

Clark stroked his hand through the billionaire's silky locks of hair, muttering a low apology for his lack of control. He did feel a bit guilty, even if Bruce had reassured him time and time again, that he loved seeing him break from his world’s boy scout personality.

The reporter had serious difficulty stringing his thoughts, as Bruce’s throat relaxed again, this time on purpose and he could see the other lowering his mouth to the point where the billionaire’s nose came in contact with his pubic hair. It was then, that his eyes rolled into his head as his fiancé vibrated his throat and then massaged the underside of his cock with his broad tongue.

“Darling, you have such a talented mouth. If you could see the way you look right now” Clark told him while he caressed Bruce's jaw around his distended lips, “Your lips are wrapped so wide around my cock, you look beautiful”

Bruce’s eyes had begun to water at the enormous intrusion in his mouth, but he didn’t care. Having the most powerful being on earth at his mercy praising him, was a rush in itself. Soon he had to pull back in order to take a few deserved breaths, curse his human physiology. 

Clark just managed a strangled whine at the loss of the perfect heat and pleasure around his member. Bruce's mouth was sinful, slick, hot and so tight that it made him forget his own name. He didn’t have much time to mourn the loss as his fiancé was suddenly encasing his hard length again, bobbing his head furiously. The reporter could only fist his hand in the billionaire's hair and hold on for the ride.

Bruce wanted his fiancé hard and desperate. He needed him inside him, big and hard, preferably feeling as if splitting him apart. He was ready since he had been fingering himself before Clark's arrival. His hole was stretched and slicked, ready to be fucked mercilessly. 

His fiancé pulled off of his cock, making sure to make eye contact with Clark while he made a show out of turning around slowly, showing off his sculpted ass to him. 

Bruce looked at him over his shoulder on all fours, arching his back in the way he knew the reporter loved and asked his now hoarse voice “Fuck me, Clark, fuck me hard. Fuck me so that I can feel it tomorrow.”

“Your wish is my command darling” Clark answered penetrating Bruce's beautiful hole with two fingers at once, knowing that his fiancé must have prepared himself beforehand, but wanting to make sure either way. 

“I see someone has been playing with his slutty hole” the reporter enunciated every word with a deeper thrust of his fingers. “Darling you are so loose I can already fuck 3 fingers into you,” he said adding one more of his thick digits.

Bruce could only moan at the pleasure originating at his ass. He even tried to fuck himself back onto Clark’s talented fingers.

“Patience darling, I am having fun stuffing you with my fingers. I am sure you can take one more, open up for me beautiful” the reporter told his fiancé, his fourth finger joining in to stretch the man he loved.

“You are so good for me darling. You open up so nicely, it’s like you were born to have something filling you ass” Clark continued, this time making certain to hit the billionaires prostate on every thrust “I think I should try to get my whole hand in you, It would stretch you so much you would be feeling it for days.”

Bruce could only moan at the mental picture, hearing his fiancé’s smile in his voice. He could imagine having Clark’s huge fist inside him, fucking him relentlessly, hitting all the right spots.

“I think your belly would bulge so prettily every time my fist entered you and I would take my time massaging you insides” he did a come-hither motion with his fingers on Bruce’s prostate that had him mewling “Do you know how tight and warm you are darling? have you ever fisted yourself? Maybe we should try that also, I would love to watch” Clark mused out loud.

“Clark, please, no- no more. Cumming, I am about to cum” Bruce pleaded with the other man.

“You can come on my fingers darling, I like the way you ask squeezes around me when you do” Clark reasoned.

“Don’t, don’t want that. On your cock, I want to cum on your cock” the billionaire explained. 

Never let it be said that Clark was not a man you could reason with. He pulled his fingers from his fiancé’s ass, a loud squelching following his motion. Rao, he could not resist when he saw Bruce’s puckered entrance winking at him and slammed in one go into his fiancé’s body. 

Bruce let a loud moan, his body being pushed forwards by Clark’s almost violent penetration. And then again and again, as the reporter pistoned with abandon into the smaller male.

Clark could hear the sound of the water sloshing around the tub underneath Bruce’s constant stream of “Harder, please, deeper, yes Clark, yes” which only spurred him on. He would describe his own peace as brutal if anyone had cared to ask, but brutal was exactly what Bruce craved more often than not and he was happy to provide.

“You take my cock so well darling” Clark praised a mindless Bruce “ And I know how much you love a. Good. Rough. Fucking” he punctuated his last three words with a slow hard swing of his hips. 

Bruce came undone as the last thrust assaulted his prostate savagely. He hadn’t even realized he had been drooling, as with a hoarse shout his untouched engorged cock started spewing load after load of his thick cum into the water.

Clark felt the billionaire's muscles deliciously contract around his erection, milking him into his own orgasm, that he made sure to deposit as far inside of his fiancé as he could. 

The only sound that could be heard for a while was that of two men trying to catch their breath. Clark was holding his fiancé upright since Bruce had gone completely boneless after his own explosive orgasm. He would have been worried if it weren’t for the fact that he could hear his fiancé’s accelerated heartbeat and the fact that whenever Bruce came just by having Clark pound into him, he always ended up passing out for a couple of seconds.

As soon as Bruce regained consciousness, they shifted so that they were lying facing each other and kissed softly, the wild passion of a few minutes ago gone, to be replaced with tenderness. 

“Hi” Bruce murmured quietly against the reporter’s lips.

“Hi yourself” Clark answered with a shy smile.

“That was…unexpected? I mean the intensity was just…more than I had anticipated” Bruce confessed looking into his the other’s soft blue eyes.

“Are you alright? Did I? Was it too much?” Clark asked already using his x-ray vision on Bruce.

“It’s never too much. You would think that after 5 years of having sex with me, you would know by now” Bruce laughed a little at the other’s expense.

“I always worry. You would think, that you would know me after 5 years of making love” Clark used Bruce’s words against himself.

The billionaire just huffed amused and kissed the reporters lips softly. He was starting to feel cold since the water had considerably cooled down since he filled the bathtub, and the water was filled with Bruce’s cum as well as Clark’s that was currently trickling out of his ass. Bruce was aware that they would need to get out soon off the bathtub, but he couldn’t bring himself to move when he was in the arms of the man he loved, who was looking at him like he hung the moon. They could stay a little longer.

If Batman went around punishing the criminal element of Gotham with a slight cold for the next week, no one needed to know and Clark luckily didn’t comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part as promised :)
> 
> If you liked it, leave kudos and comment! I'm already working on another SuperBat, so let me know if you are interested ;)


End file.
